Cambiando caminos y el mismo final
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Qué pasaria si el equipo 7 no estuviera formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en vez de ella estuviera Karin, si Sakura y Karin cambiaran de puestos, si Karin fuera la que pretende a Sasuke desde pequeños, si Sakura y Karin fueran hermanas, SI Karin fuera la hermana concentida y Sakura fuera la que no querian.
1. La muerte de Sakura

_Qué pasaria si el equipo 7 no estuviera formado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en vez de ella estuviera Karin, si Sakura y Karin cambiaran de puestos, si Karin fuera la que pretende a Sasuke desde pequeños, si Sakura y Karin fueran hermanas, SI Karin fuera la hermana concentida y Sakura fuera la que no querian._

**CAMBIANDO LA HISTORIA **

Estaba una pelirosa, de ojos verde jade y tez blanca llamada Sakura ella tenia 8 años de edad y estaba en la escuela ninja ella veia desde su pupitre hacia la ventana al frente de ella estaba su hermana mayor Karin una hermosa peliroja con ojos color cafe pero no mas hermosa que la otra esta estaba rodeada por varias niñas y niños ella era muy sociable si tenia muchos amigos y amigas que al contrario de su hermana Sakura, Karin siempre habia sido la preferida de sus padres siempre tomaban en cuenta a Karin y hacian a un lado a Sakura a pesar de que Sakura era la menor Karin era bonita pero Sakura era mas hermosa que ella y mas era la unica pelirosada de toda su familia quien sabe de donde habia sacado ese cabello toda su familia es peliroja su hermana le decia que porque no la hicieron con amor.

Karin seguia platicando muy animadamente con todos los del circulito Sakura por el contrario estaba sola leyendo un libro (para su corta edad le interesaba mucho leer) pero a sierta pelirosa se le ocurrio hablarle a su hermana mientras esta platicaba muy animadamente con sus amigos

-Pss Karin

-...

-Karin

-_ ...

-kaaarin

-Que quieres pleo de chicle

-So...lo queria preguntarte si hiciste la tarea

-Tipico de la pelo de chicle es una mataditadijo karin con un toque de burla por lo que sus amigos se empezaron a burlar de ella diciendole cosas

-pelo de chicle jajajajaj

-es una nerd

-Frentezota

A Sakura se le pusieron los ojos llorosos se paro de su asiento y salio corriendo en direccion a la puerta del salon pero choco con un chico de ojos negros como la noche y cabello de igual color solo que con un toque azulado Sakura estaba a punto de caer pero la mano de cierto plinegro la detuvo y la paro este paso a un lado de ella y le dijo

-deberias tener mas cuidado

-grasias musito

Sakura se quedo parada frente la puerta del salon ella estaba shockeada completamente pero sierta campanilla la desperto de aquel shockeo y se fue a sentar en su respectivo lugar despues d unos momentos llego elo profesor Iruka

-Bien alumnos tomare lista

-Shino

y asi sigui hasta karin y luego sakura despues fue sasuke y enseguida Naruto quien llego antes de que dijerqan su nombre un poco agitado y gritando precente

-Bien Naruto toma asiento

-si

Este se sento al lado de Sakura

-Buenos dias Sakura-chan

-Naruto porque llegaste tarde

-Esque me quede dormido

-Ah Naruto

BIen solo faltaron dos alumnos

-Alumnos les dare sus examenes

Iruka fue dandoles los examenes a todos

-Sakura-chan ¿cuanto sacaste?

-Hmm 9.8 ¿y a ti Naruto?

-hmm un 6.5 Grasias Sakura-chan

-De que Naruto

-Grasias a ti saque una buena nota

-No Naruto ese fue tu esfuerzo

-Pero tu me ayudaste a estudiar

-Ah

_-Ne Karin cuyanto sacaste

-8.0

-Oh yo estoy reprovada

-Pues que mal

-Por lo menos podre tomar el de recuperacion

-Si

-Karin estas bien? te ves un poco molesta

-Eh no para nada. _pero esta me la pagas rosadita te enceñare a no meterte con mi Sasuke._

-A bueno

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente al salir de clases todos tomaron rumbo a su casa sierta peliroja iva acompañada por varias personas y sakura solo por Naruto.

-Ne Sakura

-Mande Naruto

-Eres la unica y mi mejor amiga

-Lo se y tu tambien :)

-Ya llegamos a mi casa, bueno te veo mañana Naruto

-Segura que estaras bien

-Si porque lo dices

-Ya vez tus padres... ellos tu

-son un poco dificiles de complacer pero no te preocupes

-bueno cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme

-esta bien

Y sin mas Sakura entro a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a su madre acostada en el sofa de la casa asi que ella aprovecho para enceñarle a su madre su examen asi que bajo su mochila al piso y saco su examen.

-Madre tenga es mi examen

-Hump solo Un 9.8 eres una inutil dicho esto rompio el examen y lo tiro al piso-Recogelo inutil

Sakura se agacho ara recogerlo y en eso su hermana llego corriendo a la sala pisando el examen de sakura y dandole el suyo a su madre

-Que bien hermosa muy buen resultado estooy muy orgullosa de ti mucho mejor promedio que el pasado valio la pena recurasar ¿no?

-sip

Su madre tomo de la mano a karin y la llevo a la cocina alagandola y dejando a Sakura viendolas a las dos. Terminando de recoger su examen y meterlo a su mochila salio de su casa corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos llego al bosque siguio corriendo hasta subir un cerrito al llegar ahi se sento agarrandose las piernas con sus brazos y soltando sus lagrimas.

_¿porque por mucho que me esfuerce siempre esta primero ella antes que yo? y ¿porque soy la inutil y no ella,? ella tiene menor calificacion que yo ¿porque?_

Cuando se tranquilizo un poco se dio cuanta de que ya era noche pero aun asi no le importo siguio ahi un poco mas hasta que sintio unos pasos detras de ella y volteo bruzcamente y valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver unos ojos color carmesi.

-Hola Uchiha

-hump

-¿Que haces aqui?

-¿hn y tu?

-yo nada

-Entonces ya dejaste de derramar gotas de sudor por los ojos dijo con una sonrisa llena de ego

-eh yo no derramo lagrimas por los ojos

-hump dijo sentandose a un lado de ella

-pero tu Uchiha ¿porque estas aqui?

-igual tu ¿que haces aqui?

-no te importa

-hump vine a entrenar

-yo...yo vine...a

-hump no me importa

-Oye sabes dijo sasuke

-¿que cosa? dijo sakura

-no importa

-Oh vamos

-solo que tu hermana esta cerca de aqui

-mi...hermana

-hump ya lo dije

-Sasuke...etto...eh

-no importa hump dijo parandose

-a ¿donde vas?

-no quiero tener a tu hermana aqui

-Oh oye

-hn

-etto...no le digas a nadi que estuviste conmigo no quiero problemas

-o mas bien no quieres problemas con tu hermana dijo entredientes

-¿que dijiste?  
-hump no importa

-bue...no a-adios Sasuke-kun

-hn dijo llendose hacia el bosque

Sasuke iva caminando por el bosque con sus manos en su shord cuando derrepente choca con sierta peliroja ella cayo al piso.

-oh Sasuke-kun

-hump muevete molestas

-oh lo siento Sasuke-kun

-hump

-Oh Sasuke-kuun

-Que quieres karin

-has visto a sakura

-hm

-Sasuke porfavor

-¿para que quieres saber?

-tengo que hablar con ella

-hump

-esque...bueno hizo algo malo y mis papas la estan buscando

-a si

-sip

-¿que hizo?

-ya sabes es un monstruo todo lo que toca destruye y...

-aja

-bueno esque hizo algo malo y tiene que pagar a si que si no te molesta podrias decirme

-hump

-Sasuke please se que estas en contra de lo injusto AJA ERE UN JUSTICIERO

-no soy un justiciero soy un vengador

-bueno me dices?

-hump dijo caminando lejos de aquella peliroja

_Ash maldito Uchiha no me pela cualquier niño estaria daando lo que fuera con estar cerca de la tierna Karin bueno yo pero por eso me gusta no es un reto _

Mientras iva caminando en sus pensamientos subiendo hacia el cerro encontro a la pelirosa

-eh tu cabeza de chicle

-si Karin

-¿estuvieste con sasuke verdad?

-n-no

-vamos saku no me voy a enojar se que te gusta verdad picarona

-bu-bueno si por

-aja lo sabia dijo karin

-lo-lo sabias

-si dijo karin acercandose a ella

-karin que haces?

-ZORRA grito karin dandole una patada a un costado

-Ka-rin dijiste que no te ivas a enojar

-Esque me sorprende que puedas llegar a ser una Zorra solo por un poco de atencion apuesto a que fuiste una facilota verdad dijo jalandola del cabello y dandole un puñetazo en la cara

-n-no karin el se me acerco

-Mentirosa vete con tus mentiras al infierno dijo subiendose a ella para golperla

-no Karin dejame dijo Sakura

Ahora ella poniendose arriba de Karin Pero karin le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que sakura se fuera para atras y bajarce de ella sakura y karin se levantaron sakura seguia algo anonada por el golpe de karin tanto que se tambaleaba

-Karin detente perdoname si

-hump lo dices porque sabes que no puedes ganarme pues sabes que toma esto y que te sirva de leccion dicho esto karin le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte a sakura aventandola del barranco karin sonrio de lado mientras sakura caia pero aun asi Karin espero hasta que cayera completamente viendo como esta se desangraba y Karin se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Sakura cayo ya no habia nadie y por lo tanto murio en poco tiempo de la muerte de sakura empezo a llover.

Mientras llovia dos personas ivan caminando ambas encapuchadas

-Orochimaru-sama al fin encontramos los jutsus de resureccion es un pequeño paso

-Si kabuto pero necesitamos probarlo con alguien

-Orochimaru-sama dijo kabuto acercandose al precipisio

-Si kabuto

-creo que ya hayamos nuestro raton de laboratorio

-una niña eh dijo pasandose la lengua por sus labios

-si que le parece

-kabuto llevala

-enseguida señor

dicho esto Kabuto bajo de un salto y fue a recoger a aquella niña de pelo rosado y la metio en una caja (como en la que encerraron a Sasuke )

Siguieron caminando hasta la guarida

-Kabuto prepara a la niña para el Jutsu de resureccion

-enceguida

Siguieron trabajando los dos en el jutsu de resurreccion toda la noche dieron las 5:00 am y en el sexto intento de resurreccion la pelirrosa abrio los ojos.

-jajajajajaj funciono, funciono

-si Kabuto lo hizo

-dime como te llamas niña dijo Orochimaru

-S-sakura.

-Oh Sakura

-hai

-Dime como fue que terminaste asi?

-pues esque mi hermana y yonos peleamos

-porque?

-esque el niño que a ella le gusta hablo conmigo

-y tus padres?

-mis padres estaban en casa

-dime cual es tu apeido

-Haruno

-Haruno eh?

-hai

-Orochimaru-sama

-si kabuto

-le recuerda a ella verdad

-si kabuto se parecen a ella pero es impocible despues del destierro encontraron su cuerpo

-lo se pero el Hokague no pudo haber dicho nada

-lo se kabuto aunque ese viejo aya sido mi sensei antes es un viejo que actua solo si hay algo de lo que tenga que cuidarse

-Orochimaru-sama yo no se muy bien la razon por la cual lo hizo

-si hubiera sido asi en primera ella fue la primer marca de maldicion le implantaron genes para que ella pudiera dar a luz a la primer marca de maldicion una de las caracteristicas de esa marca de maldicion es su cabello rosa y ojos color de verde jade pero si ella es la hija de mi hermana ella aun no desarrolla los efectos secundarios

-que vendrian siendo

-una fuerza sobrehumana, los ojos como los del los uchiha, chacra negro y marcas de color negro

-bueno es una niña

-quiero saber de ella me interesa kabuto

-y que piensa hacer señor?

-pienso que quiero que debes sacarle una muestra de sangre para ver que genes tiene

-como diga señor.


	2. La mentira de la zanahoria

_**Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas de verdad se los agradezco. También quiero decirles que tomo en cuenta cada una de sus críticas y si algo no les parece háganmelo saber ¿oki?, otra cosita actualizare cada semana. Ya sin mas palabrerío el capitulo**_

**CAMBIANDO LA HISTORIA **

- Quiero saber de ella me interesa Kabuto.

- ¿Y que piensa hacer señor?

- Pienso que quiero, que debes sacarle una muestra de sangre para ver que genes tiene.

- Como diga señor.

**Esa misma noche en Konoha**

Karin llego a casa corriendo con un aura deprimente (claro por fuera) toco la puerta, enseguida abrió su madre

-Karin ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tuviste muy preocupados a tu padre y a mí. En ese momento Karin empezó a llorar

-¿Qué paso pequeña? Dijo su madre con cara de preocupación

-¡Sakura! Exclamo

-¿Qué paso? pregunto su madre con una cara de enojo la cual le hubiera dirigido a esta

-¡Se aventó de un barranco!

-Ay mi niña no te preocupes, tranquila, tranquila, ya, ya, paso

-Mami

**Horas después esa misma noche en Konoha**

-Natsu creo que la niña murió

-¡Que!

-Velo por el lado positivo queríamos vengarnos de Orochimaru y ahora esta muerta ¿sabes la desesperación en la que se meterá si se entera de ello?

-Si y luego nos matara

-Jaja no pasara

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Pregunto el con una ceja alzada

-Bueno…

-Dejémoslo así

- Esta bien

**Al día siguiente en Konoha **

Llego Karin a la escuela con una cara de tristeza cerro la puerta detrás de si misma y se fue a sentar en su banco cuando de repente llega el rubio impercativo de Konoha y se acerca hacia ella.

-Karin dijo el rubio

-¿si? Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada (claro como todo aquí en ella es falso pero claro el rubio la conocía y no se lo creyó)

-¿Dónde esta Sakura? Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Ella… Naruto, ella murió

-¡Que! Expreso el rubio con incredulidad ¡Enserio! Ah no me digas

-NARUTO es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo

-¡Eh!

-Naruto ella murió ayer

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ayer ella dijo que odiaba esta vida, que prefería morir y se aventó al precipicio

-¡No te creo Karin ella no es así!

-Tu nunca la conociste como realmente es, ella era mala, era muy agresiva y…

-¡Cállate! No te permitiré que hables así de ella. Dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo de ahí rumbo al bosque

Al salir de la Academia fue corriendo hacia el bosque hacia donde fue la primera vez que vio a Sakura llorar.

_Flashback_

_Una niña de 6 años estaba con si cabeza entre sus piernas llorando y un rubio un año mayo que ella se le acerco _

_-Niña _

_La niña se volteo secando sus lágrimas _

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Eh yo no estaba llorando _

_-Oh _

_-Oye yo te conozco eres el niño al que siempre le gritan que es un monstruo _

_-Bueno…yo_

_-__ eso no importa, a mi no me importa._

_-¿Enserió no te importa? __ Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa _

_-No en todo caso yo también lo soy _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? _

_-Mis padres y hermana lo dicen siempre _

_-Eh pero si yo solo veo una linda niña _

_-Lo se… y en verdad no los entiendo _

_-Ni yo…_

_-Ne ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Naruto y tú _

_-Sakura ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-__ por supuesto _

_-__ genial mi primer amigo dijo en un susurro _

_Fin del flashback_

Una vez llegando ahí se sentó a ver el paisaje y ahí empezó a llorar con amargura y se trataba de auto convencer –Sakura-chan no esta muerta. Y pasaron las horas cuando por detrás encuentra a cierto azabache pero al rubio no le importo y siguió viendo el paisaje con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar hasta que el azabache empezó a hablar.

-¿Tu eres amigo de la Haruno?

El rubio contesto con un simple -Si

-Hump y ¿donde esta?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Hump no es que me importe

-Karin ¿no te lo dijo?

-¿y que tendría que decirme?

-Ella murió

-Hump si como no

-Karin me lo dijo en cuanto llegue a la Academia y ya intente buscándola en su casa y solo conseguí la misma respuesta de sus padres.

-Karin no dijo nada rubio

-Eh de suponerse.-Dicho esto se levanto y camino hacia el azabache

-Hump

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Hump no recuerdo

Un silencio incomodo se presento hasta que el azabache lo rompió

-La eh visto varias veces en la Academia, ayer por la tarde la vi aquí después llego Karin y yo ya no se mas

-Aguarda un momento ¿la viste aquí? Y ¿estaba Karin?

-Si Dobe

-Ya sabía yo ¡maldita Karin! ¡Maldita sea maldita familia!

-¿Que pasa Dobe?

-No lo se pero ella no se pudo haber aventado por su cuenta yo lo sabia, Karin me dijo que ella se había aventado desde aquí arriba.

-….

Sasuke no demostró ninguna expresión pero por dentro Tenia tantas emociones contenidas

Miedo

Tristeza

Sasuke solo vio como Naruto se sentó de golpe y empezó a llorar y decía

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? Y nuevamente se desbordaba. El siguió llorando por media hora en ese tiempo Sasuke solo se quedo junto a Naruto.

El rubio después de media hora se calmo y se paro con una gran sonrisa (forzada) Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-A Sakura-chan no le gustaría que siguiera si de deprimido a si que dejare de llorar

-Hump

**Mientras tanto con Orochimaru**

-Kabuto dime¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Ella efectivamente tiene algunos genes de marca de maldición pero no del todo y por lo que veo aun no desarrolla esa marca, aunque los genes de la marca de maldición van en aumento muy rápido

-Kabuto dime ¿en cuanto tiempo estará en su máximo?

-En dos años mas o menos la marca esta avanzando rápido

-Ya veo

**Horas más tarde **

-Hola Sakura dijo Orochimaru

-Hola Señor

-Dime Orochimaru

-Orochimaru-san

-Bien

-Orochimaru-san ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

-Veras íbamos saliendo de aldea, te encontramos Muerta, te trajimos aquí y aquí estas

-Orochimaru-san ¿Por qué me trajo?

-Digamos que ahora tú puedes vivir tu vida como quieras solo, que desde ahora te entrenare y harás misiones para mí

-¿Que clase de misiones? Cosas sin mucha importancia

-Hai

**Cuatro años después**

Sasuke ya había perdido a su clan, era el mejor de la clase y tenía una rara amistad con Naruto y aunque tuviera a este se sentía solo y Sasuke aun tenía ese deseo de venganza.

El rubio impercativo no es el mejor estudiante de la academia pero, justo después de la muerte (asesinato z_z) de Sakura se entero que tenia al zorro de nueve colas sellado en el.

Karin era el centro de la clase, no era muy lista ni muy burra así que se podría decir que normal.

Estos ya se habían graduado y a su prueba con Kakashi y aunque los únicos que salieron victoriosos fueron Sasuke y Naruto sin embargo como ellos trabajaron en equipo pasaron luego fue su primera misión llevaban casi 2 meses desde aquella y ahora Kakashi tenia un aviso para estos.

-Bien, los eh llamado aquí porque los eh recomendado para los exámenes chunnin

-Genial dijo el imperactivo rubio

-Bien dijo Karin

-Hump dijo el azabache

-Bien parece que están de acuerdo


	3. Cuatro años después

_**Bueno antes que nada por ahí hubo un review y como dije antes tomo en cuenta todas y cada una de sus críticas, bueno este review tiene razón a veces en la narración como que te pierdes así que se me ocurrió una en los diálogos cada una tendrá un simbolito.**_

$ SAKURA

% SASUKE

*KARIN

^ OROCHIMARU

-USUI

3 HOKAGUE

0 KANGURO

# TEMARI ´

º GAARA

Ç KABUTO

ª KAKASHI

NARUTO

**Cambiando caminos y el mismo final **

º Bien, los eh llamado aquí porque los eh recomendado para los exámenes chunnin

Genial

*Bien

%Hump

º Bien parece que están de acuerdo

**Dos semanas después de esta platica con la peli rosa**

Ç Sakura tienes una nueva misión, de hecho tenemos

$ ¿a que se refiere Kabuto-san?

Ç Hay un chico que le interesa a Orochimaru-sama y debemos traerlo.

$ ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Ç Muy fácil ese niño es todo un vengador, el busca poder y nosotros se lo podemos dar, el vendrá a nosotros es una presa fácil

$ Kabuto-san hay algo que aun no me queda claro ¿Cómo le vamos a dar ese poder?

Ç Muy fácil mi pequeño flor de cerezo y tu eres la clave

$ ¿Yo?

Ç Veras tenemos la marca de maldición ósea tú, esa marca como te lo había dicho antes puede darte un poder sobre-natural y ese es el poder que ese chico quiere.

$ Así que yo voy a implantarle la marca a ese chico

Ç ¡Si cerezo! Dijo con pesar. Nosotros nos infiltraremos en Konoha durante los exámenes chunnin, bien estos exámenes son en equipo pero ellos no van a ser problema los mataremos.

$ Y si mejor los dejamos inconscientes

Ç ¡Ay Sakurita! Tu siempre evitando la violencia

$ No es eso dijo en voz baja

Ç Bien, entonces partimos mañana

$ Si

Después de hablar Sakura se dispuso a dormir así que se fue a su cuarto una vez ahí cerro la puerta con seguro se puso su pijama que eran unos short de color rosa y una blusa de tirantes verde, después de ponerse la pijama se acostó en su cama y minutos después quedo profundamente dormida.

_En el sueño de Sakura _

_*¿Estuviste con Sasuke verdad?_

_$ N-no _

_*vamos Saku no me voy a enojar sé que te gusta verdad picarona _

_$ Bu-bueno si por _

_*aja lo sabia _

_$ lo-lo sabias _

_*si dijo Karin acercándose a ella _

_$ ¿Karin que haces?_

_*ZORRA grito Karin dándole una patada a un costado_

_$ Ka-rin dijiste que no te ibas a enojar_

_*Es que me sorprende que puedas llegar a ser una Zorra solo por un poco de atención apuesto a que fuiste una facilota verdad dijo jalándola del cabello y dándole un puñetazo en la cara _

_$ N-no Karin él se me acerco_

_*Mentirosa vete con tus mentiras al infierno dijo subiéndose a ella para golpearla _

_$ No Karin déjame dijo Sakura _

_Ahora ella poniéndose arriba de Karin Pero Karin le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que Sakura se fuera para atrás y bajarse de ella Sakura y Karin se levantaron Sakura seguía algo anonada por el golpe de Karin tanto que se tambaleaba _

_$ Karin detente perdóname si _

_*Hump lo dices porque sabes que no puedes ganarme pues sabes que toma esto y que te sirva de lección dicho esto Karin le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte a Sakura aventándola del barranco Karin sonrió de lado al verla ahí muriendo lentamente_

_Sakura se levanto de golpe y agitada se volvió a acostar pero no podía olvidar como es que ella había…muerto._

_PDV DE SAKURA _

_Maldita Karin tu fuiste la que acabo con mi vida y ahora gracias a ti tengo que hacer todo tipo de cosas contra mi voluntad-Sakura sonrió de lado- Te odio-A Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos-pero te hare la vida cuadritos como tu lo hiciste, yo lo hare por venganza, pero tu ¿Por qué? ¿Celos? ¿De que? Tu eras la favorita de mis padres yo no les importaba pero tu, ellos te amaban, ¿Sasuke? Ja sabes él es libre y que crees, tu no sabes nada de él, tu solo ves su físico y a ti no te importa. Karin are que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho, are que vivas todo el dolor tanto físico como psicológico que yo sentí y una vez que estés destrozada te matare lentamente usare este poder y serás la primera en experimentar todo lo que puedo hacer._

_FIN DEL PDV  
_

Sakura no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche por mas que intentaba dormir no lo logro el solo hecho de pensar en "ella" hacia que su odio despertará y creciera aun mas haciendo que la marca se descontrole cuando por fin Sakura se dio cuenta de que la marca estaba tomándola se controlo y trato de dormir pero sin éxito se levanto de la cama se puso un short negro y una blusa de color rojo carmesí y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, sus botas ninja (como en Naruto Shippuden) y una capa negra que le cubría la cara salió de la guarida y se fue rumbo al bosque al llegar a una cascada se descubrió la cara y uso su marca de maldición, su cabello empezó a tener mechones de cabello negro, sus ojos se hicieron como el sharingan pero de color verde jade, le salieron cuernos de 4 cm y le salieron alas semejantes a un murciélago.

Sakura empezó a entrenar muy duro hasta que finalmente se canso y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad y diviso una silueta de entre las sombras al verla se paro de golpe.

Ç Oh Sakura veo que no te importa tu salud

$ ¿Cual salud? ¡Estoy muerta!

Ç No del todo

$ ¿Qué?

Ç Bueno acabo de descubrir que el Jutsu de resurrección requiere un sacrificio y valla contigo no lo necesitamos

$ ¿Eso quiere decir?

Ç Valla no has entendido bien te lo explicare, como no lo usamos eso quiere decir que la marca de maldición te devolvió a la vida.

$ ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Ç Desde hace un par de semanas

$ Wow genial

Ç Bueno Sakura hora de partir para los exámenes chunnin

$ ¿Solo vamos a traer a ese chico?

Ç No. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar si Orochimaru-sama va a ir a la aldea?

$ ¿Cómo? Orochimaru-sama también va?

Ç Si niña ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

$ Etto…no no lo creo

Ç como sea Orochimaru-sama va a ir infiltrado ya que lo tienen fichado pero a nosotros no, así que iremos como candidatos para los exámenes chunnin pero para eso te presento a Usui Takumi.

Dicho esto apareció un rubio con ojos verdes y cabello rebelde era mas o menos de la edad de Sakura y era mas alto que ella por 10 cm traía puesto un short negro y una playera del mismo color tenia vendas en las piernas y brazos.

-hump hola

$ Yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto

Ç Bien, nos vamos

$ S-si Kabuto-san

-Hn

Después de varias horas estaban por llegar a Konoha pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la aldea Kabuto los paro.

Ç Sakura, Usui descansaremos aquí

$ S-si Kabuto-san

-…

Todos pararon arriba de uno de los arboles por lo cuales estaban brincando, todos estaban en silencio nadie se atrevía a articular palabra hasta que Kabuto rompió el silencio.

Ç Sakura, Usui tengan aquí hay bandas de la Aldea del Sonido

Usui y Sakura tomaron las bandas y se las pusieron Usui se lo puso en el cuello y Sakura en la cabeza como forma de diadema.

Ç Bien les explicare el plan porque una vez allá no podremos explicar, primero que nada Sakura no puedes usar la marca y Usui abstente de causar problemas.

-Hump

$_ Valla me recuerda mucho a un viejo compañero sus monosílabos son los mismos e incluso su inexpresivo rostro. Pensó la ojiverde_

Ç Bien este es el plan nos infiltraremos por un tiempo tenemos que pasar la primera prueba de los exámenes chunnin y creo que no será problema ¿verdad? Dijo volteando a ver a Sakura y luego a Usui.

$ ¿Qué tipo de examen es?

Ç Examen teórico

-Hump pan comido

Ç En la segunda prueba que es en el Bosque de la muerte buscaremos el equipo del chico y los mataremos

$ ¿Enserió no los podemos dejar inconscientes?

Ç Bueno pero… ¿no crees que será divertido matarlos?

$ Kabuto-san levantaremos sospechas

Ç Esta bien omitiremos esa parte

$ Por cierto ¿Como se llama el chico?

Ç Uchiha Sasuke

$ Ese nombre es el de…. No no puede ser cierto

Ç Bien Usui te encargaras de los otros dos Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de ponerle la marca al Uchiha.

$ ¿Orochimaru-sama no iba a venir?

Ç Si lo hará

$ No entiendo

Ç ¡Hump claro que no!

-Creo que no necesitamos mas detalles así que vámonos

Todos empezaron a brincar nuevamente de árbol en árbol sin parar hasta Konoha. Una vez ahí fueron a la torre Hokague pero antes de entrar Kabuto dijo.

Ç Sakura ponte la capa porque ese cabello te delatara

$ Ok dicho esto la ojijade se puso la capa la cual le cubría la mitad de su cara solo se le alcanzaban a ver los ojos por lo obscura que estaba su capa. Tocaron la puerta y recibieron un adelante por parte del Hokague

3 Oh son los de la aldea del sonido

Ç Si señor venimos a reportarnos para los exámenes chunnin

3 Ah si solo necesito que firmen estos papeles Dijo dándoles unas hojas cada una con su expediente

Cada uno puso su firma en sus respectivas hojas y esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo.

$ Con su permiso Hokague-sama

3 Esperen estas son las llaves de los cuartos de hospedaje donde se quedaran durante el tiempo que duraran los exámenes chunnin

Ç Bien dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba las llaves

$ Con permiso

3 Propio

Después de esto se dispusieron a ir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones las de Kabuto estaba en el cuarto 10 A, Usui estaba en el 10 B y Sakura en el 10 C.(lo siento no tengo demasiada imaginación para esto)

Una vez que Sakura llego a su cuarto se puso a ordenar sus cosas, una vez que termino se dispuso a dormir ya que no había dormido muy bien y estaba agotada por usar el sello.

**Dos horas después **

Sakura se despertó y pensó que seria bueno recorrer la Aldea **, **se paro de la cama y se volvió a poner la capa salió del hotel camino unos metros y se encontró con Usui.

-¿A dónde vas?

$ Quiero recorrer la aldea.

-Hn

$ ¿Me acompañas?

-Como sea

Sakura y Usui empezaron a recorrer la aldea y dieron con un restaurante de ramen llamado el Ichiraku`s donde Usui y Sakura entraron a comer.

_$ Esta muy rico, aunque este lugar me recuerda a un amigo no lo recuerdo bien, bueno fue_

_Hace tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso no eh visto decir a Usui mas de 3 palabras a la vez, el me recuerda a alguien._

Después de comer pidieron la cuenta y salieron y dieron vueltas por toda la aldea, habían pasado cerca de 2 horas así que decidieron descansar Sakura se subió a un árbol mientras que Usui solo se recostó en este. De pronto escucharon una pelea.

No le agás daño maldito

0 ¡Solo me divertiré un rato enano!

Déjalo

Sakura volteo a ver hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos y valla casi se le sale el corazón al reconocer a cierto rubio. Y justo cuando Kanguro agarro a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa Sakura iva a sacar un cunai pero no logro aventarla ya que de repente Kanguro soltó de golpe a Naruto y empezó a lloriquear y decir

0 ¡Quien demonios fue! ¡Cuando te encuentre te matare!

% No tienes que buscarme aquí estoy dijo aventando una piedra

0 ¡Maldito! Dijo al mismo tiempo que recibía el golpe y sacaba un Cunai pero en el momento que iva a lanzarlo se escucho una voz

º Basta dijo con pesadez un pelirrojo

0 Gaara yo…

º Déjalo dijo con un tono que le puso la piel chinita a Sakura

º Perdonen el comportamiento de mi hermano dijo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba

%Espera tú el de la calabaza ¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo en su típico tono de voz

º Gaara No Sabaku, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

% Uchiha Sasuke

º Sal de ahí sé que nos has estado observando desde hace tiempo dijo con voz tenebrosa

Sakura se tenso y sin mas remedio bajo del árbol seguida por Usui.

$ Lo siento pero tu hermano grita mucho. Dijo en reproche

º No tienes un chacra muy común dime tu nombre.

$ Sakura.

º Nos vemos dijo dándose vuelta.

Teme yo me habría ocupado de ese tipo. Dijo gritando.

% Cállate Dobe.

Hubieran continuado discutiendo pero una voz los interrumpió

-Vamos Sakura

$ Si Usui-kun

En ese momento cierto peli azabache recordó a la peli rosa ya difunta.

_Recordó a la peli rosa, con esa sonrisa que le regalo aquella vez que hablaron, la primera y ultima._

_$Bue…no adiós Sasuke-kun._

Se golpeo mentalmente al recordar a aquella peli rosa con la cual fue la única persona que no supo exactamente que sentía por ella. Volvió a poner su vista en donde se encontraba la chica encapuchada o eso creía ya que su voz sonaba igual a la de una chica, pero no encontró ni al rubio ni a la encapuchada, no quiso seguir pensando en eso así que solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

**Continuara **

**Aquí les traigo el cap un poco antes pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y que me dicen mejore o empeore yo digo que sigo igual pero ¿Qué opinan? Bueno me merezco review o no.**


	4. El sueño de Sakura

**Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por los simbolitos que puse anteriormente hubo algunos descontentos pero gracias por avisarme oki.**

**CAMBIANDO CAMINOS Y EL MISMO FINAL **

Después de aquel encuentro Sakura y Usui iban caminando por las calles de Konoha Sakura iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que Usui solo volteaba a verla de reojo ya que por una extraña razón era extraño que la peli rosa no hablara.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo sin antes pensarlo Usui

-Ellos eran amigos de la infancia y creo que verlos me vinieron varias preguntas a mi cabeza.

-Hump

-Oye Usui-kun creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto pero…Sakura se vio interrumpida por una nube de humo de la cual apareció Kabuto.

-Que bueno que lo encontré. Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Porque lo dices Kabuto-san ? Dijo la peli rosa

-Vengan dijo agarrando de la mano a Sakura y Usui

Fueron caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no había muchos árboles lo que hacia tener un espacio enorme.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kabuto-san? Pregunto la peli rosa

-Quiero ver las habilidades de Takumi

-¿Eh?

-Sakura quiero que pelees contra el quiero ver que nivel tiene

-S-si creo que lo intentare

-Takumi ya oíste así que veamos tus habilidades

Sakura se puso en posición de combate mientras que Usui solo desaparecía de la vista de la peli rosa con una gran velocidad

-¡Pero que rayos! Dijo Sakura

-Creo que tú eres la presa en este entrenamiento o batalla. Dijo Takumi de cabeza en una de las ramas de un árbol

Usui tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras que la peli rosa frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que le aventaba varias shuriken a Usui este solo las esquivo con una gran facilidad se movió tan rápido que antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a ella le dio un puñetazo en el estomago pero la peli rosa no demostró nada de dolor solo se lo regreso haciendo que él se estampara en un árbol.

-Sabes algo no subestimes a tu enemigo porque te podría costar Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al chico.

Este al escuchar lo dicho por la peli rosa dio una leve carcajada

-¿De que te ríes?

-Eres algo bipolar

-Y que hay de malo

-No hay nada de malo dijo al mimo tiempo que se paraba, se volvió a desaparecer de la vista de la peli rosa pero pudo sentir el chacra de Usui.

Este le iba a da r una patada a Sakura por detrás pero esta lo detuvo tratando de darle a el también una patada pero el la esquivo y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo ella daba una patada el la esquivaba, él le daba un puñetazo ella lo atrapaba y así estuvieron patada , puñetazo, patada hasta que Usui salió de aquella pelea de Taijutsu yéndose unos 10 metros de Sakura y aventándole a esta unas shuriken que ella esquivo pero mientras esta las esquivaba Usui aprovecho el momento para golpearla por la espalda justamente en la nuca , le dio una patada cargada de chacra esta de verdad le dolió a la peli rosa haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

-Bueno Sakura creo que gane esta batalla fue fácil eres fácil de vencer sin esa marca

-Su-supongo dijo al mismo tiempo que se desmayo.

La peli rosa estaba en su cama durmiendo profundamente pero al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla

_Era una muchacha de no mas de 25 años de edad estaba con una peli rosa jugando en la pradera_

_-Saku-chan te atrapare dijo con una hermosa sonrisa _

_-No es verdad _

_-A ¿no? Dijo corriendo más fuerte hasta que alcanzó a la peli rosa y le empezó a hacer cosquillas _

_-JAJAJAJAJA _

_-Que no te alcanzaba jovencita. Dijo haciéndole cosquillas _

_-Ya jaja ya. Dijo hasta que su madre dejo de hacerle cosquillas_

_Pero de pronto Su madre se paro y le dijo_

_-Sakura escóndete_

_-Por-porque Madre _

_-Haz lo que te digo. Pero en ese momento llegaron dos personas un hombre y una mujer _

_El hombre era peli rojo ojos color chocolate y la mujer también era peli roja pero con ojos de color miel._

_-Valla, valla nos topamos con Hariki y ¿Quién es esa niña?_

_-Jajaja Sabes causas muchos problemas y Danzo quiere tu cabeza y quiere a tu hija eres un pez gordo muy gordo _

_-Sakura quédate detrás de mí _

_-mami_

_**PDV DE SAKURA EN EL SUEÑO **_

_Esos dos empezaron a aventarle cosas a mi mama shuriken, kunais después de varios minutos mi mama ya no aguantaba y tenia varios moretones y rajadas de kunais estaba en el piso y vi como la mujer peli roja se acercaba a ella con un kunai._

_-DEJENLA!_

_Ellos no me hicieron caso y vi como mama estaba dando su último aliento _

_-Sakura corre fue lo que escuche antes de que todo se tiñera de un color carmesí y ver como el hombre se me acercaba a mi pero un niño con cabello rubio y desordenado me tomo en sus brazos y se fue corriendo vi como ellos le lanzaron un explosivo y el caía protegiéndome de la caída pero el quedo inconsciente. _

_**Sakura PDV**_

Desperté muy agitada sentándome de golpe en la cama voltee a ver a todos lados con desesperación y encontré una cabellera rubia y el perteneciente de esta me veía con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? me pregunto

Yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza

-¿Enserio? Pregunto

Esta vez no pude ni asentir solo me quede viendo como él se me acercaba y me tocaba la frente y escuche como dijo en voz bajita que no tenía fiebre.

Este chico era muy extraño a veces frio a veces se preocupaba mucho. En fin quien entendía a los adolescentes.

Pues si es un adolescente Usui es 3 años mayor que yo ya que tiene 15 años y yo 12, aun así no parece un adolescente como debería parecer.

-Oye Usui-kun ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

-Hn un día entero.

-¿Y que han hecho en ese tiempo?

-eh enviado un clon en forma de serpiente a seguirlo

-¿Y bien?

-Hn ese chico esta obsesionado, desde que se levanta entrena.

-Oh

-Bien, supongo que Kabuto te busca

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me dijo que cuando despertaras le te dijera que lo buscaras.

-Ah ok. Dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós Usui-kun te veo luego. Dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

-Hn

Una vez que Sakura salió de su cuarto cerro sus ojos y busco el chacra de Kabuto tuvo suerte pues lo encontró fácilmente y fue a donde sintió el chacra. Una vez que se encamino ahí se puso a pensar sobre su sueño.

_PDV de Sakura _

_Esa mujer era mi madre, me lo imaginaba claro porque le dije mama y bueno había tenido sueños donde aparecía ella sin embargo una vez Kabuto-san me dijo que esos sueños no eran sueños comunes sino que eran recuerdos y vendrían a mi con el tiempo debido a que me ocultaron todos mis recuerdos fuera del limite de mi memoria por lo tanto cuando yo morí y reviví así que había roto el limite que tienen los humanos en su cerebro y bla...bla….bla el chiste es que antes de morir yo viví eso y alguien me borro la memoria._

_Esos tipos se Parecen a los padres de Karin bueno ya me queda claro que ellos no eran mis padres eso es obvio y es por eso que no solo me vengare de Karin sino también de sus padres porque ellos mataron a mi madre sin piedad y sabiendo que yo estaba presente ahí viendo como la golpeaban y aunque ese niño no sepa quien es o como se llama también me vengare, lo vengare._

_Y gracias a esta marca que me concedió mi madre voy a poder lograrlo, también le doy crédito a Orochimaru-sama ya que el me enseño como usarla pero… ¿Como supo que yo la tenia? Y ¿Cómo supo como se usaba? Bueno en realidad no me interesa ya que el ah sido como un padre para mi porque me ah ayudado, se ah preocupado por mi y aunque sea un poco extraño me ah dado una familia. No culpo que el me use para este tipo de misiones quiera o no el me salvo y me ah dado todo lo que tengo y además necesita un nuevo recluta para poder acabar con Danzo quien fue quien aniquilo a todo su clan y mato a sus padres y la verdad no culpo que quiera vengarse yo estoy haciendo lo mismo._

_FIN DEL PDV__  
_

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos ya que sintió mas cerca el chacra de Kabuto así que llego a donde el.

-Oh ya despertaste Sakura, bueno lo único que tenemos por hacer hasta los exámenes chunnin es vigilar al Uchiha, claro si quieres entrenar un poco por mi no hay problema pero seria de ayuda que te acercaras un poco a él.

-Eso es imposible Kabuto-san porque sabrían que soy yo la que esta con ellos.

-No lo creo ese rubio de Naruto es muy estúpido y el Uchiha me contaste que apenas y conociste a ese niño ¿no?

-Si eso creo

-Y creo que te gustaría hacerle la vida imposible a "tu hermana"

-¿Por qué lo dices Kabuto-san?

-Ella esta en su mismo equipo y esta obsesionada con el Uchiha

-_Dime algo que no sepa. Pensó la peli rosa.-Sin embargo creo que lo aceptare _

_-_Sabia que lo harías Saku

-Dime Kabuto-san

-Aja ¿Qué quieres?

-Una vez me dijiste que ustedes me conocían por mi madre ¿no?

-Si no se me olvidaría

-Dime ¿Qué eran de mi madre?

-Bueno yo Saku… en realidad solo era un pretendiente más de tu madre ya que ella te hechizaba con su belleza.

-Y bueno… ¿Y de Orochimaru-sama?

-Él era como su hermano el y ella crecieron justos

-Y como es que mi mama acabo sola

-Ella en realidad se fue

-¿Cómo se enteraron que yo nací?

-Nunca lo supimos hasta que te encontramos, sabes tienes mucho parentesco con ella y le echamos un vistazo a tus recuerdos bueno y a todo esto ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

-Es que hoy tuve u sueño y recordé cuando mama murió. Y me vinieron arias cosas a la cabeza porque había un niño que yo no conozco.

-Hm bueno ya deja tantas preguntas y encárgate de la misión

-Si, bueno

-Te diré donde se encuentra para que lo busques, esta subiendo la colina ahí entrena.

-SI Kabuto-san

Sakura subió aquella colina sin mucha prisa y cuando llego al lugar donde estaba el Uchiha recordó aquel día. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al Uchiha.

-Hola dijo ella todavía con su capa pero este no contesto

-….

-¿Oye puedo entrenar contigo?

-….

La verdad Sakura ya se estaba desesperando asi que

-¡Oye porque no me hablas! Grito a todo pulmón

-Hn molesta

-A si pues si me crees tan molesta te reto a una lucha hump

-Como se pero te lo advierto prepárate a perder. Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

-Jajaja si como no. Dijo imitando la posición del peli negro

Sakura se fue perdiendo de la vista del Uchiha haciéndose transparente y atacando al Uchiha aventándole varias shuriken pero el peli negro las esquivo Sakura se acercó a el para darle una patada este la recibió muy bien cayendo de rodillas

-Así que eres invisible eh. Dijo con el sharingan activado

Una vez con el sharingan activado busco con la mirada a Sakura y la encontró pero no precisamente encontrarla sino su chacra así que se acercó corriendo a ella y le iva a dar una patada justo como ella pero ella la esquivo y los dos estuvieron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que esta vez Sakura se fue para atrás pero el peli negro corrió hacia ella con un kunai en mano a una velocidad impresionante. Sakura lo esquivo y ella también tomo un kunai y el la ataco pero ella se defendió y asi paso un tiempo se escuchaba cada vez que las kunai chocaban los dos estaban casi sin aliento hasta que la peli rosa hablo.

-Creo que es suficiente sino nos terminaremos matando dijo dejando de hacerse invisible.

-hump

-¿Por qué hace rato no hablabas? ¿Te había comido la lengua el ratón?

-No

-O.o

-Eres extraña con esa capa ¿Por qué la usas?

-No me gusta el sol

-Ah pero yo no veo sol

Y era verdad ya que habían luchado mucho tiempo tanto que se había hecho de noche

-Etto pues yo dijo jugando un poco con sus dedos

-De seguro has de ser fea

-No soy fea niñato presumido

-A no demuéstralo

-Esta bien mocoso dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba el gorro de la capa

Fin


	5. Encuentro con el Uchiha

**Hola todos gracias por sus reviews que son los que me impulsan a seguir con esta historia y quisiera agradecer a una personita que bueno gracias a ella voy mejorando mucho en esta historia, de todo corazón te lo agradezco **

**Y sin mas el capi que creo que los deje en suspenso jejeje bueno es que si les digo algo no me lo creerán, lo que paso es que no estaba previsto que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraran antes de los exámenes chunnin sin embargo algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera en realidad no se si fue el diablito o mi angelito jeje pero de algo estoy segura los deje en suspenso n_n **

**Bueno sin mas el capitulo que creo que por muchos esperado **

**CAMBIANDO CAMINOS Y EL MISMO FINAL **

**-Eres extraña con esa capa ¿Por qué la usas?**

**-No me gusta el sol **

**-Ah pero yo no veo sol**

Y era verdad ya que habían luchado mucho tiempo tanto que se había hecho de noche

**-Etto pues yo dijo jugando un poco con sus dedos **

**-De seguro has de ser fea **

**-No soy fea niñato presumido **

**-A no demuéstralo**

**-Esta bien mocoso dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba el gorro de la capa pero entonces recordó. **_Usa la capa para que no te reconozcan_**.-Oye yo… no puedo **

**-Hn lo sabia desde un principio no te la vas a quitar **

**-Ya veras. Sakura tomo su capa del sombrerito valiéndole un pepino las palabras de Kabuto.**

Sakura se quito la capa dejando ver así una cabellera lacia y rosada, unos ojos verdes jade. Sasuke al ver esos ojos y esa cabellera la cual el conocía muy bien se quedo estático hasta que sin pensarlo dos veces salieron las palabras de su boca.

**-Sakura ¿Eres tu?**

**-Pues, si soy yo **

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tú estabas muerta?**

**-Ah suspiro. ¿Recuerdas ese día que nos vimos aquí?**

**-Hn si **

**-Ese día Karin estaba furiosa porque yo estuve contigo empezó a pegarme y me aventó al barranco, pero por fortuna viví gracias a Orochimaru-sama quien me encontró y me curo por fortuna viví.**

**-Hn ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Pues como no tenia adonde ir me quede con Orochimaru pero de vez en cuando tengo que cumplir misiones y estoy en una de ellas .Sasuke te propongo algo.**

**-Te escucho**

**-Yo se que te quieres vengar de tu hermano Itachi y para eso necesitas tener poder ¿no?**

**-Hn**

**-Pues yo puedo darte ese poder junto con Orochimaru-sama **

**-A cambio de…**

**-Necesito que vallas conmigo **

**-Hn ¿Y que?**

**-Y con Orochimaru y a cambio te entrenaremos una vez que completes tu entrenamiento vendremos a destruir a Danzo. Si tu aceptas créeme no destruiremos la aldea solo uno que otro Ambu y ya.**

**-Como sé que podre cumplir mi venganza**

**-Orochimaru-sama es uno de los sannin y yo sé que podrá porque no solo obtendrás un excelente entrenamiento si no que también te impondré la marca de maldición.**

**-¿Y eso que es?**

**-Un poder inigualable, tendrás una fuerza increíble, podrás desarrollar más rápido tu sharingan y te recuperaras mas rápido que un humano normal claro lo siguiente que te voy a decir puede ser una ventaja o desventaja para ti como quieras tomarlo. Tú chacra no será el chacra común y corriente este es un chacra negro obscuro es un poco mas fuerte y no se gasta tan rápido lo que hace que tengas un mejor rendimiento.**

**-Hn esta bien.**

**-Bueno yo tendré que hacer algo para que no sospechen **

Y así Sakura hizo unos sellos con sus manos y frente a ella apareció un pergamino y fuera de este dejo una nota

_Quiero que abras este pergamino lejos de la aldea me ahorre una pelea._

Sakura volvió a hacer más sellos y frente a ella apareció una serpiente blanca.

**-Rasputin le llevas esto a Kabuto-san porfavor **

**-Sakura sabes que yo no hago este tipo de trabajos pero lo que sea por ti Flor de cerezo **

**-Gracias **

**-Adiós**

**-¿Por qué quieren vengarse de Danzo? Pregunto el Uchiha**

**-Bueno yo no mas bien Orochimaru-sama y eso es porque mataron a su familia porque para él no era un clan era su familia.**

**-Y tu ¿de quien te quieres vengar?**

**-De los Haruno claro esta **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Mataron a mi madre frente a mis ojos, lastimaron o mataron a la persona que me salvo y trataron de matarme.**

**-Muy bien solo esperaremos a Kabuto-san **

**-¿Cómo sabes que quiero matar a Itachi?**

**-Ah Orochimaru-sama se informa muy bien de las personas que le llaman la atención. Pero además desde pequeño se puede ver el odio que sientes.**

**-Hump**

**-Jajajjaja ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? **

**-Porque debería hablar más de lo necesario**

**-Bueno….jajajja eres muy frio**** Sasuke-kun. **Risa nerviosa

**-Hn**

**-Oh ya abrió el pergamino y de un momento a otro aparecieron en una cueva.**

**-Ho-ola Kabuto-san **

**-Veo que vienes acompañada eh**

**-Si Kabuto-san él es Sasuke Uchiha **

**-Si lo se**

**-Entonces para que preguntas**

**-Ahora ya me hablas así mocosa**

**-Go-gomenasai**

**-Jajajaj Así me gusta **

**-Malo dijo en voz muy inaudible que Kabuto no escucho pero Sasuke si cosa que no le importo mucho.**

**-Bien Sasuke me gustaría hablar contigo.**

**-Hump **

**-Veo que te trajo Sakura **

**-Hn, eso creo**

**-Bien como imagino que ya te dijo Sakura nuestra propuesta **

**-Si**

**-Bien dime que te parece ¿serias capaz de abandonar tu aldea por algo de poder?**

**-Si**

**-Bienvenido, bueno antes que nada te explicare bien, primero Sakura sal de aquí **

**-Eh **

**-Que te salgas**

**-Y que se supone que are fuera**

**-No se, ve con Takumi esta afuera **

**-Ok ya me voy (·_·)**

**-Si ya vete _**

**-Ok **Dijo saliendo de la cueva despidiéndose con la mano sin voltear atrás

**-Bien dijo Kabuto volteando a ver a Sasuke**

**-Hn **

**-¿Qué relación tienes con Sakura-chan?**

**-Hn ninguna solo eh hablado con ella un par de veces**

**-Eso es lo que tu dices pero si te atreves a pasarte de listo con ella te juro que te matare antes de que cumplas tu venganza con Itachi **** Dijo con una sonrisa fingida**

**-Idiota crees que tú puedes matarme **

**- Soy más hábil de lo que crees mocoso**

**-Quiero ver **

**-jajaja Que gracioso eres pero mejor dejémoslo así o Sakura tendrá mucho trabajo toda la noche **

**-Hump **

**-Ah otra cosa partimos hoy mismo así que despídete de quien te tengas que despedir guarda tus cosas que hoy nos vamos. **

**-Hn como digas**

Sin decir nada mas Sasuke salió de ahí y lo primero que diviso fue una peli rosa dormida bajo un árbol quiso acercarse pero antes de que este pudiera hacer un movimiento el rubio la tomo en brazos y desapareció. Así que no le dio vueltas al asunto y se fue de ahí llego a su apartamento y guardo lo as indispensable ropa y armas ninja, Salió de su casa y la cerro con llave, se dirijo a la casa de su amigo Naruto el cual se demoro un poco en abrir la puerta y en cuanto la abrió Sasuke solo dijo:

**-Tengo que decirte algo importante Naruto **

**-Eh ¿Qué cosa no puede esperar a mañana?**

**-Hn No **

**-Entonces dime Teme **

**-No me digas Teme, Dobe **

**-Escucha atentamente porque no lo repetiré**

**-Ahh dio un bostezo**

**-Sakura esta viva Dobe**

**-¡Que! **

**-Hn ya lo dije hump **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Hn luego te lo diré, vengo por otra cosa me voy **

**-Eh ¿A dónde?**

**-Are un entrenamiento con Orochimaru y Sakura Dijo muy frio **

**-Y ¿Podre ver a Sakura?**

**-No lo creo Dobe **

**-Oh Vamos Sasuke, ándale no le hace daño a nadie no seas aguafiestas**

**-**_Aun no entiendo porque se lo dije a si maldita conciencia Un día de estos me desharé de ti___**Ya te dije que no Dobe **

**-Maldito Teme **

**-Dobe **

**-Teme **

**-Dobe**

**-Bueno adiós Naruto **Dijo dándose media vuelta

**-Sasuke ¿Nos volveremos a ver?**

**-Hn cuando allá cumplido mi venganza **

**-Y cuando yo sea Hokague **

**-Eso quiero verlo **

**-¡Sasuke espera!**

**-Que Quieres ahora Naruto dijo con fastidio y muy frio más de lo usual **

**-Dale esto a Sakura-chan y dile que lo encontré y que no lo vuelva a perder **Dijo extendiéndole un collar con una piedra verde jade colgando de este.

**-Seguro** Dijo tomando el collar y yéndose

**-Adiós Teme **

**-Hump Dobe**

Sasuke fue caminando a la salida de la aldea donde estaba Sakura y Usui esperándolo.

**-Valla te dignaste a aparecer. **Dijo Usui con sarcasmo

**-Idiota **Dijo Sasuke encarando a Usui

**-Chicos chicos **Dijo Sakura separándolos

**-Hn **Dijo Sasuke

**-Hump **Dijo Usui

**-Ah **Dio un suspiro **Todavía ni se conocen y ya están peleando. Primero preséntense y si quieren agarrarse no los detendré**

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

**-Takumi Usui**

**-Bien **

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento pero cuando los abrió vio a Usui agarrado la camisa de Sasuke y con el puño apuntando a su cara y Sasuke estaba en la misma posición.

**-Chicos basta, no les da vergüenza pelear frente una chica** Dijo una voz masculina muy bien conocida por todos

**-Kabuto-san que bien que llegaste si no estos se parten la cara**

**-Si lo se **

**-Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama esta enterado de que vamos de camino**

**-Si y también de tu desobediencia por fortuna esto salió bien sino te hubiera costado una tunda con Orochimaru-sama**

**-Go-gomenasai**

**-Bien vámonos que falta mucho camino por recorrer.**

**Fin del cap **

_Gomenasai lo hice mucho mas corto y espero no haberlos decepcionado con esto tal vez no era lo que pensaban pero… me esforcé mucho y es que no eh tenido mucha inspiración pero les explicare la historia _


	6. Canbiando el destino de S y K

**Hola gracias a todas por sus reviews de verdad me ayudan mucho y me inspiran para poder seguir escribiendo el fic **

**Cambiando caminos y el mismo final **

Sasuke, Sakura, Usui y Kabuto iban brincando de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad, digna de un ninja. Al frente iba Kabuto, después Sakura luego Sasuke y después Usui. De pronto Kabuto paro haciendo que todos lo imitaran.

**-¿Que sucede Kabuto-san?**

**-Alguien nos viene siguiendo desde qu****e salimos de la aldea. ¡Sal de ahí sé que nos has estado siguiendo!**

En cuanto Kabuto dijo esto salió una peli roja de tras de un árbol. Sakura al verla activo su marca de maldición pero Kabuto la detuvo antes de que Sakura la matara a golpes.

**-Sasuke-kun ¡No te vallas!**

**-Hump**

**-Sasuke si te vas serás un traidor como estos, acaso no sabes que estos son secuaces de Orochimaru **

**-Ah y ¿Sakura?**

**-¿De que me estas hablando Sasuke-kun?**

**-Te digo algo eres una excelente actriz Karin **

**-No sé de que me hablas**

**-A ¿no? **Dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía a Sakura frente a el

**-¿Quién es esa?**

**-No lo sabes que raro pues entonces te la presentó ella es Sakura ** Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo pero sin perder su tono frio

**-Ella no puede ser Sakura, Sasuke abre los ojos de una vez mi hermana esta muerta**

**-¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANA MALDITA ASESINA!** Dijo Sakura gritando a todo pulmón

**-Ves Sasuke ella no es mi hermana es solo una patética replica**

**-NO, NO soy una replica soy verdaderamente Sakura quien mas sabría que tu me aventaste de ese barranco **

**-**Karin se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿**Como sabes eso?**

**-Ya te lo dije verdaderamente soy Sakura maldita Zanahoria**

**-No tu no puedes ser tu estas muerta yo te vi desangrarte y caer de aquel barranco **

**-Pues aquí estoy Karin gracias a Kabuto y Orochimaru-sama **

**-No lo puedo creer, hermana te extrañe mucho la vez que te vi caer yo me sentí tan mal que fui por papa y mama pero cuando llegamos no te encontramos.**

**-No seas hipócrita Zanahoria ¡Ellos no son mis padres!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Pregú****ntaselo a tus papis y diles que se cuiden porque un día vengare a mi madre **Dijo dándose media vuelta

**-Sakura si no fuera por mis padres estarías muerta **

**-No que no sabias nada **

**-Lo se desde el primer día que llegaste cabeza de chicle **

**-Uh ¿Lo sabias?**

**-Si y sabes eres un monstruo, una maquina que mata una…**

Karin no término de hablar debido a que Sasuke le dio una patada en la nuca dejándola inconsciente pero unos momentos antes de que quedara inconsciente le dijo:

**-Odio a las personas como tu Karin **

**-Perdó****n Sasuke-kun **Dijo cerrando los ojos por completo

**-Molestia **Dijo con fastidio expresado abiertamente en su cara

**-Sakura, Sasuke vamos tenemos que llegar al escondite antes de que anochezca**

**-Si Kabuto-san **

**-Hump **

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron a Karin tirada en el piso y siguieron su camino llevaban horas brincando de árbol en árbol hasta que por fin llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru .Al llegar de inmediato Kabuto entro a la habitación de Orochimaru quien le dijo a Kabuto que hiciera pasar a la peli rosa y al azabache.

**-Sakura Sasuke entren **Dijo perdiéndose en los pasillos de la guarida.

**-Si **Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación de Orochimaru.

**-Oh Sakura, que lista trajiste por tu propia cuenta al Uchiha**

**-Orochimaru-sama no usted no esta enojado **

**-Y ¿porque deber****ía?**

-**No seguí las instrucciones **

**-Bueno pero lo reconoces **

**-S-si **

**-Ahora te diré que aras Sakura**

**-S-si**

**-Bien supongo que empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Sasuke así que por ahora Sakura tendrás que ponerle el cello.**

**-Eh pero no reo que soporte el…. No. es muy fuerte no podrá yo no creo que sea buena idea Orochimaru-sama.**

**-Ya lo dije Sakura además tu lo cuidaras será tu castigo divino **

**-Eh **

**-Bueno almenos que haya alguna objeción eh Sasuke **

-**Hump, no **

**-Esta bien Sakura dile a Kabuto que te ayude **

**-S-si**

**-Pueden retirarse**

Sin decir nada mas Sakura y Sasuke salieron se ahí y se dirigieron a un cuarto

**-Esta será tu habitación Sasuke-Kun **

**-Hump **Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto dejando ver una habitación grande, en el centro había una cama matrimonial que tenia unas colchas de color azul marino a un lado había un buro negro y al otro estaba un armario que a aun lado de este había una puerta, al lado del buro había una mini salita que consistía en dos sillones de uno y uno de dos los sillones eran negros.

**-Y ¿Qué tal? **

**-Hn **

**-Yo… vendré en unos minutos mientras relájate**

**-Hn**

Sakura se fue corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos dio vuelta en uno y se perdió de la vista del peli negro. Al ya no ver a la peli rosa el azabache entro a la habitación, tiro su mochila en uno de los sillones y se aventó a la cama pero sintió algo en su short que lo incomodaba así que este lo saco y era el collar que Naruto le había mandado a Sakura, lo observo por varios segundos y pensó:  
_-Esta piedra es igual al color de sus ojos__, típico de Naruto regalar algo que tenga parecido a ti o encontrar similitudes en objetos. _

Este pensamiento se vio interrumpido por Kabuto quien entro a la habitación junto con Sakura.

**Bien Sakura ya sabes la marca de maldición no se pasa si no esta activada la tuya.**

Dicho esto Sakura empezó activarla haciendo que en su piel se vieran marcas en forma de manchitas. Lo cual hizo que Sasuke se sentara en la cama.

**-Sakura ya sabes que hacer yo detendré al Uchiha.**

Enseguida Kabuto hizo unos sellos y salieron unas ramas del piso agarrando a Sasuke de los pies y de las manos. Sakura hizo un jutsu de invocación y salió una serpiente blanca con las mismas marcas que Sakura el cual se acercó a Sasuke subiendo por la pata de la cama hasta llegar a donde estaba el Uchiha una vez llegando a su cuello lo mordió y después la serpiente desapareció en un puff dejando a un Sasuke retorciéndose en la cama del puro dolor y aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor.

**-Lo siento Sasuke-kun…**Dijo en un susurro inaudible para todos los presentes en la habitación

**-Bien Sakura te lo dejo **Dijo Kabuto saliendo por la puerta.

**-Si a-adiós Kabuto-san**

**-Si, si adiós **

Así Sakura se quedo sola con Sasuke en la habitación, el solo se retorcía en la cama mientras Sakura solo trataba de calmarlo estuvieron así como por 10 min y ya estaba mejor ahora solo tenia fiebre la cual Sakura estuvo controlando y así se la había pasado toda la noche a la mañana siguiente Sakura aun se encontraba cuidando de Sasuke mientras que este ya estaba un poco mejor.

Los rayos del sol le pegaron en la cara al sexy peli negro Sasuke y este fue abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verde jade, la peli rosa estaba sentada en una punta de la cama cambiando la toalla mojada de Sasuke.

**-Wow me impresiona tu capacidad de aguantar el dolor y tu capacidad de curación instantánea. **_Me pregunto que clase de poder especial le otorgara la marca de maldición y lo más importante como será su segunda transformación._

**-¿Que poder? **Dijo el pelinegro en su tono típico de un Uchiha

**-Oye ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**-Te pregunte ¿Qué poder tendré por la marca de maldición? Molesta **Dijo entre dientes esto ultimo

**-Etto..ya ya lo tienes ya tienes el poder **

**-Y ¿Cuál es?**

**-Puedes leer la mente aunque no estoy muy segura de varias cosas porque, primera no deberías despertar tan rápido y no deberías desarrollar tan rápido la marca de maldición además ¿Por qué todavía no aparecen tus marcas? Esto es muy extraño Sasuke-kun…**

**-¿Por qué? **La interrumpió de golpe

**-En todas las personas con las que estuve implantándoles la marca de maldición, ninguna despertó tan rápido como tu y cuando despertaban se salían de control y-y desde que despertaban obtenían las marcas negras y no desarrollaban tan rápido el poder que te otorga la marca ni siquiera Juugo el no ¿Por qué tu no?...**

**-No lo se **Dijo Sasuke muy serio

**-Ok, bueno lo que mas importa ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si**

**-Le diré a Kabuto-san **

**-Hn **

**-Espera aquí ****no te vallas iré por él no me tardo **Dijo al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla de la puerta y salía dando un fuerte portazo que seguramente fue inconscientemente

La peli rosa salió como Spiri González hacia el cuarto de Kabuto, al llegar a la puerta de el mencionado ella no toco siquiera la puerta solo entro gritando.

**-¡Kabuto-san!**

**-¡Que quieres Sakura! **Grito con notable enojo en su voz

**-No sé que hice, tal vez lo hice mal no lo se Sasuke-kun el no.**

**-Sakura cálmate que no te entiendo nada.**

**-Ah** Soltó un suspiro

**-Ahora explícame lo que paso**

**-Sasuke-kun despertó**

**-ok pero bueno ¿Qué no todos tus anteriores intentos despertaban después de 2 días? **

**-Si lo se pero eso no es lo peor sino que cuando despertó no tenia las marcas que debería tener **

**-Eso debe ser porque la marca de maldición tiene genes Uchiha por lo tanto tu puedes usar esos mismos genes usando así el Sharingan, él es un Uchiha así que por lo tanto los efectos de la marca no se presentarán debidamente primera ya desarrollo el sharingan anteriormente y eso hará que se acelere el paso de la marca dime ¿Tiene algún síntoma?**

**-Si puede leer mi mente**

**-Entonces ya desarrollo el Denguen **

**-Si mal no me equivoco el siguiente paso serán las marcas**

**-Si pero ¿cuanto tiempo tardara?**

**-El debió haber despertado mañana por la mañana así que supongo que para ese día el ya estará presentando la marca de maldición.**

**-O-OK gracias Kabuto-san iré a ver a Sasuke-kun **

**-Adiós y no molestes al menos no en las próximas 5 horas **

**-estaba bien si tengo algún problema vendré después de 5 horas **

**-Si tengo que terminar este experimento **

**-Ok Adiós** Dijo azotando la puerta

**-Ya **

Sakura salió caminando ya un poco mas despacio y en el camino se encontró con Usui el cual estaba de espaldas hacia ella pero Sakura lo alcanzo y lo detuvo para hablar ya que desde el entrenamiento ella no hablo con el.

**-Bueno días Usui-kun**

**-Hn buenos días**

**-Y ¿Qué haces?**

**-Vengo de con Orochimaru**

**-O.O Y ¿Por qué?**

**-Ayer Salí a una misión y acabo de regresar **

**-O,o ¿Qué clase de misión?**

**-Hn **

**-Bueno, ne Usui-kun **Dijo acercándosele para quitarle una basurita del cabello pero de pronto se le vino a la mente aquella imagen de el niño rubio que la ayudo a escapar cuando su madre estaba muerta en aquel sueño. Así que antes de quitarle la basurita se detuvo y le dijo **Adiós Usui-kun tengo que irme ** La verdad es que Sakura al recordar aquel sueño tuvo ganas de llorar pero no quiso hacerlo con Usui así que se fue corriendo y cuando se sintió lo bastante lejos de el soltó unas cuantas lagrimitas que trato de suprimir para que no pasaran a un llanto extremo y con éxito ya que gracias a que lo paro se fue dirigiendo al cuarto de Sasuke que en realidad estaba a un lado de la de ella .Al llegar toco la puerta con sus nidillos no obtuvo respuesta así que entro encontrándose con un Sasuke tirado en uno de los sillones negros de el cuarto con los pies hacia arriba y su cabeza caída mirando un collar.

**-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Como te dije hace media hora **

**-Eh ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Esto, es del Dobe de Naruto **

**-Eh de Naruto**

**-Hn me dijo que te lo diera**

**-¿Dármelo?**

**-Si y dice que no lo vuelvas a perder **

**-¿Perder?**

-**Hn**

**-Ah ese Naruto aun lo recuerda **

**-Hn**

**Fin del cap bueno lo prometido es deuda y es que como no eh tenido mucha inspiración jejeje lo dejo asi como quiera les doy un adelanto de lo que pasara con Karin **


	7. Nota del la autora

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien quisiera comunicarles que este día no subiré nuevo cap ya que no eh tenido nada de inspiración, creo que voy a tardar un poco en subir de nuevo ya que por ahora estoy teniendo algunos problemas y eso me quita mi inspiración, aparte se me ocurrió una idea que quiero desarrollar espero y entiendan.**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo **


	8. Entrenamiento

**Cambiando caminos y el mismo final**

_**(SASUKE)**_

_Me vi en medio de la obscuridad, no sabia cuando o como llegue ahí pues no podía recordar nada de lo acontecido anteriormente._

_Sin darme cuenta estaba en mi casa __**"La casa Uchiha" **__y frente a mi estaba la familia feliz y unida que solíamos ser._

_El escenario cambio, frente a mi se encontraba los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de mis padres. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas en mis piernas, caí de rodillas al piso con la cabeza gacha al levantar la cabeza pude ver a mi hermano Itachi._

_Al verlo un deseo de venganza se apodero de mi, en ese momento mis sentimientos eran de tristeza, odio, decepción todas las emociones tomaron un rumbo "venganza" y sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia el listo para atacarlo._

_Pero cuando llegue a el, todo el escenario cambio y ahora me encontraba frente a mi hermano Itachi quien ahora me decía._

_**- Vive, aferrate a la vida, vuélvete mas fuerte y toma venganza...**_

_**Mientras se iba pude ver como en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que poco a poco lo invadía y hacia que las lagrimas se apoderaran de estos.**_

_Ahora me veía solo en la obscuridad, pude sentir una mano acariciando mi rostro lo cual provoco que yo abriera los ojos._

Pude ver unos ojos verde jade hermosos a mi parecer y una cara acompañada de cansancio y preocupacion.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos encontrándome con la Haruno viéndome atentamente.

**-Que paso? **Pregunte ya que no conseguí recordar nada.

**-Te desmayaste, ¿Te encuentras bien? paresia que tenias un sueño no muy agradable. **Su tono parecía que en verdad estaba preocupada por...mi

**-Hump, si **

**-Bien, supongo que deberías comer, ya que estuviste 2 días enteros durmiendo. **

**-Hump**

**-Oye no puedes ser mas comunicativo (**Hizo una pausa**) yo te recordaba diferente... **

**-Hump, yo te recordaba menos molesta.**

Pude ver como la Haruno suspiro al mismo tiempo que recogía una bandeja de comida de la mesa, poco después me lo puso para que yo comiera lo cual hice.

Despues de comer la Haruno me dijo sin voltearme a ver.

**-Sasuke tal vez sea bueno que nos pongamos a entrenar tus habilidades con la marca de maldicion.**

**-Hump**

**-Sabes **Dijo volteando a verme a la cara **Tu Doujoun es el poder de leer la mente aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho. . . Al igual que todos los demás doujoun tienes poderes relacionados con la mente.**

**-Hump ¿Cual es el tuyo?**

**-Yo puedo sentir lo que los demás aunque también tengo la capacidad de controlar la mente.**

**-Hump, uno de ellos es una debilidad.**

**-Pues... no del todo, el control de mente es una ventaja pero el poder sentir lo que otros es solo cuando estoy usando la marca de maldición, aveces se sale de control y sin querer lo hago sin siquiera usar la marca de maldición.**

**20 minutos después ( POV normal)**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en medio del bosque, habia una hermosa cascada pero no habia arboles, solo estaba el cesped.

**-Bien Sasuke muéstrame lo que tienes.**

**-Hump **Dijo al mismo tiempo que empezó a lanzar shurikens con suma precisión aunque todos los esquivaba la peli rosa.

Empezaron una pelea con shurikens y kunais, ninguno pudo dañar al otro, empezaron una pelea con taijutsu, ataque contraataque y defensa Sakura en un hábil salto se separo del Uchiha, ambos estaban cansados con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y ambos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

La Haruno ya estaba lista para atacar de nuevo, corrió hacia el Uchiha con un kunai en mano pero al momento de golpearlo se dio cuenta de que era un clon de sobras y de entre los arboles salieron varios shuriken apuntando hacia ella, Sakura por fortuna pudo esquivarlos.

**-Lo siento Uchiha no quería usar este método.**

Sakura de un gran golpe, logro tirar el árbol en donde se encontraba el uchiha lo cual causo que este saliera de ahi de un brinco poniéndose de espaldas a la haruno.

**-Uchiha, no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa **Dijo al mismo tiempo que dio un golpe al suelo y de ahi salio el peli negro el cual dio un salto hacia atrás quedando en la cascada e hizo poco después unos sellos con las manos invocando una gran bola de fuego que salia de su boca digiriéndose a la peli rosa.

Sakura no logro esquivarla del todo y una parte de su brazo derecho quedo quemada, Sasuke se puso frente a ella con una caminata rápida al estilo ninja.

**-Bien, creo que damos por terminado esto Haruno.**

**-Tendras esta victoria pero no por mucho tiempo Uchiha lo próximo sera entrenar con la marca.**

**-Hump, estare esperando.**

La peli rosa se paro con ayuda de el peli negro, una vez parada cerro los ojos y todo su cuerpo empezó a tener unos puntitos con forma de corazón y uno de sus ojos cambio a un color rojo.

**-Sasuke, lo primero que harás sera visualizar el querer mas poder e imaginar una llama de color negro, es fácil ¿no?**

**-Hump**

Sasuke cerro los ojos y de pronto su cuerpo se lleno de manchas rayadas semejantes a las de un gato con manchitas.

**-No lo haces mal Uchiha, bien ahora empecemos a controlar tu fuerza, entrenemos taijutsu.**

Dicho esto el Uchiha se puso en guardia atacando a la peli rosa quien lo esquivo con facilidad, pero el Uchiha no pudo controlar tanta fuerza y de un salto para atras rompio el piso y quedo atrapado en el oyó.

**-Ahora ya sabes porque tienes que controlar tu fuerza.**

El Uchiha de un salto salio del oyó quedando frente a la Haruno.

**-Hump**

**-Si es cierto que no te agotaras tan fácil y si sabes controlar la marca tendrás en nivel de un jounin pero, no es tan fácil controlar la fuerza, por lo que veo usas mucha fuerza, mira intenta utilizar el sharingan y si te mueves trata de no usar fuerza o terminaras en el oyó otra vez.**

**-Hump **

Sasuke se acerco a la Haruno con una velocidad increíble, intentando atacarla pero la peli rosa lo esquivaba con facilidad.

**-Sasuke no te concentres tanto en la fuerza o perderás velocidad, ademas no tengas tan poca fuerza que eso ni daño me hace **Dijo al mismo tiempo que con una mano agarraba su pie y lo lanza hacia la cascada.

El Uchiha con una gran agilidad se logro mantener en pie intento atacarla una vez pero ella brinco y dejo al Uchiha corriendo como Idiota, otra vez la ataco pero ella solo lo agarro de un brazo y le dio vueltas soltándolo en una de estas.

No importaba como la atacara el resultado era el mismo porque o no controlaba la fuerza o la velocidad.

Pero Sasuke venció las expectativas de Sakura, su velocidad y su fuerza eran impresionantes había avanzado mas de lo esperado y ya se notaba, se lo estaba poniendo difícil a la peli rosa pues ahora podían mantener una batalla de taijutsu aunque la peli rosa lo mandara a volar después de un tiempo.

Al caer la noche la peli rosa hablo.

**-Tenemos que volver mañana continuamos.**

**-Hump, sal de ahi niño.**

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke y luego volteo a ver hacia los arboles de los cuales salia Usui.

**-Me descubriste. **Dijo con un poco de aburrimiento en su voz

**-Estuviste ahí todo el día dobe **Dijo sasuke con suma molestia

**-Fue muy divertido ver como una niña te daba tus buenas patadas. **Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Hump. **

**EN LA GUARIDA**

La habitación se encontraba obscura y solo era alumbrada por 2 velas, en una silla se encontraba Orochimaru de lo cual sus ojos sobresalían de aquella obscuridad, frente a el se encontraba Kabuto.

**-Oh Kabuto, valla tiempo sin verte.**

**-Si, pero para mi parece que fue ayer el día que lo vi por ultima vez.**

**-Lo se, al parecer es que tienes noticias para mi.**

**-Así es, eh oído unos rumores de que el 3º Hokague ha muerto.**

**-Oh, valla es una verdadera desgracia.**

**-Lo que le parecerá gracioso es lo siguiente.**

**-Oh y ¿que podría ser?**

**-El tercer Hokague fue asesinado por su alumno Orochimaru.**

**-JAJAJA ¿yo? **

**-Eso han dicho mis fuentes, **

**- Y tus fuentes te dijeron de la identidad de Orochimaru.**

**-Si, y al parecer es que durante la noche, en su casa hubo una pelea pero los registros médicos muestran que antes fue drogado aunque también encontraron rastros de veneno en su te.**

**-Que hay de la identidad de el verdadero Orochimaru**

**-Mis fuentes informan que vieron llegar a la casa de este unos Ambu al parecer subordinados de Danzo.**

**-Oh, ¿quien sera el nuevo Hokague?**

**-Pues el consejo decidió que la mejor opción seria Jiraya.**

**-Oh, ya veremos.**

**Lo siento mucho se que me eh demorado DEMASIADO pero por favor tengan compasión gracias por todos aquellos que me estuvieron apoyando y como eh prometido aquí esta el capi algo corto pero prometo que si este capi tiene reviews subiré lo mas rápido que pueda y prometo que no me demorare mas que días .. estoy de vacaciones así que escribiré.**


End file.
